Demonology
Demonology Demonologists manipulate the barriers between worlds, They can call forth and banish outsiders, Attack the minds of their enemies and call forth the primal hellfire of the lower planes Summoning/Banishing Summoning a demon requires you to provide a vessel; Demonic essence struggles to exist on the material plane on its own so only the mightiest demons can enter in their own forms. A vessel is another living creatures, usually a sentient one, The vessel dictates the highest power available to the demon, If you use an animal as a vessel the creature will barely be able to exceed animal intelligence, A human however will have a full range of mental capacity, An ogre will be much stronger, A demon can never extend beyond the highest capacity of the creature it inhabits but can push those limits to their utmost capability. You need to harvest enough life energy to entice the demon, which will be the total hit points the summoned creature will have, you then need to infuse the body with the same amount of energy to complete the summoning. The form of the creature the demon inhabits can morph and change over time becoming more demonic as it progresses. The maximum amount of hit points you can work with are equal to 5 x your summoning/banishing skill. Banishing the creature requires a skill check, You make a banishing check that the demon opposes with a soul check, If you succeed you banish part of its essence and it loses 5HP per rank you have in summoning/banishing. Summoning a creature does not give you any control over it! Mindroil Major Action Range: Line of sight Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Mind Save Resistance: None Damage: 1+1 point of sanity damage for every 4 ranks you have in mindroil The next skill the demonologist masters is fighting against madness, piercing planes and dealing with extraplanar minds. exposing the user to evershifting extremes of every kind of emotion and terror, nightmares and delusions are common and many aspiring demonologists lose their minds just in the attempt. When used to dominate an outsider the demonologist engages in a battle of wills each trying to destroy the will of the other (Mindroil Vs Mind Save), if they succeed the outsider falls under their control, if they fail the outsider deals sanity damage equal to their charisma modifier and is free to act for the round. The user gains a +3 bonus to all mindroil rolls for each outsider they control, some outsiders can command creatures of their own at no penalty to the demonologist. When you add another creature to your control you take 1 sanity damage for every other outsider you command, for the third you would take 2 damage, the eight 7 etc Mindroil can be used against any sentient creature and is opposed with a Mind check, if you succeed they take 1 point of sanity damage + 1 per 4 points you have in mindroil. Hellfire Major Action Range: 5 +hellfire Skill Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: DR Damage: 1D10 per rank in hellfire The last and most dangerous skill the demonologist learns is to channel the primal hellfire of the lower planes, Using this attack the demonologist can expend one sanity point per skill in Hellfire to deal an equal amount of D10 dice worth of damage, The range of the attack is equal top 5 + the users hellfire skill, The user must still make a ranged attack to hit. Hellfire has no related resistance but is still reduced by DR Diabolic Consumption Major Action Range: Martial Area of effect: Self Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: DR Damage: 2D8 +1 per point in Diabolic Consumption This attack allows you to channel Infernal power into your weapons, This drains the life-force of your enemy and feeds it directly into yourself. Target must be bloodied, This attack deals 2D8+1 physical damage and heals you for your skill in Diabolic consumption. Infernal Doom Major Action Range: 1 per rank in Infernal Doom Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Soul DC10+skill Resistance: none Damage: Special This effect opens a gate to the infernal whispers of the diabolic plane. The target of this spell must make a mind save with DC equal to 10+ your skill in Infernal doom. If they fail they are infected with the voices of the damned for the rest of the combat or until you are rendered unconscious, the voices drain Arcane and divine power equal to your skill in infernal doom each round. Investiture Major Action Range: Touch Area of effect: One Creature Duration: until save Save/Defence: Mind DC15 – skill + duration Resistance: none Damage: none An investiture causes 1 stress damage per round and requires a mind save to end, the mind save is calculated by deducting your investiture skill from 15 and add 1 for each round the spell has been active. The saving throw only has to be made to end the spell, failing the save adds an additional 3 to the saving throw. Investiture of the Enslaver The investiture grants a +2 bonus to dexterity and allows the target to use a dexterity draining attack. Whenever the target affects an enemy with a melee attack, divine spell, arcane spell or channelling effect they drain 1 Dexterity from their target, They drain lasts until healed but the bonus to the use lasts until the investiture ends. Investiture of the Slaughtermaster The investiture grants a +2 bonus to strength and allows the target to use a strength draining attack. Whenever the target affects an enemy with a melee attack, divine spell, arcane spell or channelling effect they drain 1 strength from their target, They drain lasts until healed but the bonus to the use lasts until the investiture ends. Investiture of the Painbound The investiture grants a +2 bonus to Constitution and allows the target to use a Constitution draining attack. Whenever the target affects an enemy with a melee attack, divine spell, arcane spell or channelling effect they drain 1 Constitution from their target, they drain lasts until healed but the bonus to the use lasts until the investiture ends. Investiture of the Bloodthirster This investiture grants a demonic bloodthirst that allows you extra martial prowess against bloodied opponents. You gain an additional bonus to damage equal to the casters skill in Investiture against bloodied opponents. Blood Tribute Major Action Range: Per weapon Area of effect: One Unconcious or helpless creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: None Damage: none You may slay an unconscious enemy as a tribute to a diabolic power, Doing so heals you for twice your skill in Blood Tribute and grants you advantage on all rolls for the next round. Open the Pit Major Action Range: 1 per skill Area of effect: One Creature Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Soul DC10+skill Resistance: DR Damage: special Using open the pit causes 2 stress damage to the caster. The target must make a soul save with DC equal to your skill in Open the Pit, If their hitpoints are less than 1D10 + your skill in open the pit they are grabbed by demonic hands and ripped through an open flaming rift into the ground. Their body and possessions are destroyed with them. Category:Demonology Category:Magic Category:Channelling Category:Skills